timing forever
by Ten-Faced
Summary: By our birthright, we should have had eternity forever. We should have been with each other for all time. So why . . . why did we have so little time with each other? The memories are so few . . . . Synchronicity setting, Kaito/Miku.
1. Chapter 1

There were, actually, two of them.

Really, though, the odds of a dragon falling in love with a mortal woman enough to change into human form to conceive a child. . . that was low, but two different dragons, with different women?

Two half-breeds with magic powers. With cat-like eyes and scales around their eyes.

The older one of the two, he gained enough control of his powers and managed to hide them with heavy use of magic, a normal human in appearance. She was a bit behind subtle magic like that, but what she lacked in subtlety, she made up for with sheer, raw power. Every sparring session ended with him having more bruises and wounds than she did.

Alright, so maybe he went easy on her. But they were alone in this world, freaks and forsaken by all. If they didn't have each other, what did they have?

"Hey, Miku, don't leave me. Please?"

She laughed, but pinky swore anyways.

* * *

Synchronicity is complete!

As for this piece, I got the idea by the third PV, when there was a picture of Miku with dragon eyes, and Kaito with a half-mask thing. Thus, two half-blooded dragons.

And you can guess which pairing this is going to be, can't you?


	2. Chapter 2

They got her while he was gone.

Of course, his act had been too perfect for anyone to even think, to have an inkling of suspicion that he was a half-blood. . . . but Miku, for her, it had been all too obvious. The scales around her cat-like eyes, the magic that burst out of her, uncontrolled and unexpected. . . .

It was a wonder those power-hungry pricks hadn't noticed her before.

It was still his fault. If he'd done a better job of hiding her, if he hadn't gone so far away, if only. . . .

He tried to rescue her, to free her from that mask and the magical prison and the forced servitude to the last, true full-blooded dragon.

It didn't go so well. She was powerful before, and now, bonded with that mad dragon, she surpassed him in magic.

His dragon blood told him that this was impossible, that he needed to retreat and heal his wounds before even attempting anything else.

"I swear, Miku, I'll be back!" he shouted. "I will!"

It may have just been his hopeful imagination, but he thought her sneer was a bit softer than it should have been.


	3. Chapter 3

His promise took a long time to fulfil. He gathered money in the cities. Information. Supplies. Contacts. Anything that might prove to be remotely helpful.

What he found wasn't exactly hope-lifting. The rumours of the dragon had been grossly exaggerated, as had the role of the Diva – the girls sent to sing and dance for the mad dragon's enjoyment till they tired and died of exhaustion – and the involvement of the council members. Propaganda, every last bit of it.

No mention of Miku anywhere. Years passed. Divas died.

He practiced his magic. He studied anything and everything. Two swords were now always strapped to his legs, ready to be whipped out at a moment's notice.

More years passed. More Divas died.

How long would this take? Would Miku forget him? Forget the promise he made to her, forget that he was going to come?

Still more years passed. Still more Divas died.

Kaito was seriously considering just blindly charging the dragon again when he met a blond boy with determination in his eyes and a reason to walk the same path as him.

Well, this was certainly a development in his plans. One he planned to use to the fullest extent.


	4. Chapter 4

With all the information he had, it was easy to get the boy into the palace. This was a test to see if he had what it would take to go against the dragon. His first chance in such a long time, yes, but if he wasn't worthy, he wasn't worth it.

While the blond boy went to find the woman in charge up there, he stuck around, searching through the palace's layers of spells for something. Anything, as long as it could aid him somehow.

He didn't feel much with his magic. Discouraged, he went to pick up the man that had just been stashed into a prison for his beliefs.

Just outside his prison, a guard stood. "No one passes!" he barked. "Move it!"

When he didn't move, the guard began to advance on him. "Ya deaf, sonny? I said-"

The guard never got to finish that sentence when he struck out and crushed his neck with one hand. Weaker than Miku, yes, but only in the standards of a half-blood dragon.

"I'm probably older than you," he said lightly as he picked up the ring of keys from the man's belt.

He didn't actually use the keys. He just used his magic to unlock the door before opening it and twirling the ring on one finger with a smile. "Ready to leave?"


	5. Chapter 5

The purple-haired man was flabbergasted – a word that never failed to put a smile on Miku's face – but he was smart enough to shut up and follow him out of his prison.

"We'll have to help the kid," he said casually.

The purple-haired man kept up with him, even with his long-robed apparel and the thick heavy book in his hands. "What kid?"

All dragons had a flair for the dramatic – minus that one mad dragon that was the source of fear in this country – and he had definitely inherited that flair from his father. He opened the door to the throne room to reveal the kid, the Oracle of the damned council, two women with blades, and at least a dozen soldiers all yelling at the top of their lungs.

Quick mental probe. Out of all those people, only the kid and one of the women with blades were on their side.

He charged in there, eager to strike at any surrogate of the council that had heartlessly robbed him of his only companion. Miku would have been better at this, with fistfuls of magic, colourful lightning and pulsing lights that awed her intended targets even as their own lives bled out from their bodies. His lack of sheer power forced him to use quick, small bursts of magic that struck at vital points on the bodies of the human men attacking him. They fell like leaves before a harsh wind. It was so easy to strike and destroy . . . .

But the humans on his side were weakening, and he needed them for his quest. Before leaving the palace, he sent a firm suggestion spell to the pink-haired Oracle. 'Do not follow us.'

The fates knew how long that spell would last. He didn't. They fled.


	6. Chapter 6

They were walking across a plain. A plain. Short grass, wide, clear view from every surrounding area and to make everything all the more perfect the highest hills within the visible area were around waist height.

It was the ideal place for an ambush. He gritted his teeth in frustration as the humans clambered over it. None of them noticed, being the dense humans they were.

An hour later they were across at the foot of a mountain. A small town was in their way and he was quite impatient to get over the mountain.

Unfortunately, his travelling party needed rest. While the purple-haired man in the robes went to talk to a woman who had the looks and scent of someone deep in the underworld of mortal affairs he tried to probe the city they had left behind.

All he could catch was the sounds of metal clanging and men shouting. That either meant that the army was preparing to move . . . or were already on the move.

Neither were good options. He closed his eyes and tried to touch the dragon's fire within him. Since the humans were going to take a break anyways . . . .

When the golden haired boy's party finally got to the safe house he sat on the ground and closed his eyes. If the humans felt anything odd after he went into a trance of a sort, they didn't comment on it.

The next morning, they were already climbing up the side of the mountain. He paused in his steps and looked down at the swamp the plains had become.

He wasn't going to be able to do such large scale magic again anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, sitting around a small bonfire for warmth, they went over their plan. Get there, charge the guardian and free the Diva Girl/golden haired boy's twin sister before slaying the mad dragon.

He had a hard time keeping his face straight as the plan was agreed on by everyone. Sometimes human ignorance was truly amazing. If it was really that simple, then the council of several centuries ago would have killed the dragon back then instead of taking Miku away from him.

When they turned to ask him his opinion on their battle strategy, he only shrugged. "I'll follow whatever you guys do," he said, careless, relaxed, cheerful.

The purple haired man did not seem impressed by his seemingly lack of sincerity in this quest, but it was the woman who voiced it. She told him that he was a joker who should learn how to take things seriously. Then she called him a few more names using a vocabulary that left him impressed. Even after his long life there was still some insults he had never even heard of.

He tested the air around her with magic. Her anger wasn't so much as directed at him as it was simply channeling out at the excuse to let it all go.

Clearly, the fight back in the castle hadn't been enough for her.

The blond boy eventually calmed her down and taking that opportunity, he slightly distanced himself from the fire and the humans to sleep. After the effective-but-magic-consuming trick he had pulled, turning the plain into a marsh difficult to cross, he needed to restore his energy before even thinking about fighting Miku and the mad dragon she was guarding.


	8. Chapter 8

They began moving the next day and he was tempted, so very temped, to simply use his magic to fly them all to their destination - the damned mountain where Miku had been entrapped as a slave because of human politics and greed.

There were just a few problems with that temptation. One, he didn't have enough magic to transport them all there – not yet, anyways – and two, a spell of that scale would result in either the dragon or its guardian – Miku – noticing his presence. And that would not be good because the element of surprise was far too valuable in this case.

He walked ahead of the group, arms behind his head like he was the most careless, carefree man alive. In reality his heart was heavy and full of doubt. A band of humans and a relatively weak half-breed against the last pure-blooded dragon and a half-dragon guardian of considerable power.

The math was devastatingly simple and the results were far from optimistic.

Behind him he heard the purple-haired man and the woman talk about him. About how he didn't seem to even care. How he didn't see the importance of this quest.

Of course he saw how important he was – the whole reason for his existence was on the line here.

They didn't know that he could hear them, and he was considering the option of alerting them to this when the blond boy spoke softly but firmly. Rather surprised, he listened as the boy spoke of him – a stranger he had met on a market with the same impossible, crazy dreams – as someone who could be trusted. As a friend.

Well then.

He kept quiet on the way and hummed a few songs Miku had liked back when they were children.


	9. Chapter 9

One moment, he and the golden-haired boy's party had been walking through the woods and over the stream. It had been a good idea, everyone had agreed. To go near running water and through a tangled forest where a few people could maneuver easily and lose an army would be a convenient shortcut that would throw their pursuers off their trail and scent.

It had been a good idea, until the next moment when the woman slipped on the wet log and fell into the river. Right into the deepest part of the moving body of water. In full, heavy armour with her pack still strapped to her back.

Before he could react – blink – both the purple-haired man and the boy threw their belongings down and dove in after her without a second thought. They swam to her and began to struggle against the current of the water.

This was something that required true, pure feelings and care for the person in danger, to have a protective reflex that strong and instinctive. This was something he would have only done for Miku. They didn't need his help, but even though, his chest area congested and tightened with a feeling he had only felt when thinking about Miku. This was the feeling he recognized as worry.

Was he worrying about someone other than Miku? About the three humans with him?

That wasn't right, was it? He had to worry about only one person in his life. Wasn't that how it worked?

Within moments the woman was out of the surprisingly deep stream, coughing and spitting out water.

He left them to change into warm clothes and set up a fire so they could dry off in warm air.

Perhaps it was time to get his priorities straight.


End file.
